An LED constitutes a light emission source by using GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials, thereby producing various colors.
Such characteristics of the LED can be determined by materials, colon, brightness and a brightness range of a compound semiconductor. Further, the LED is provided as a package and is applied to various fields comprising lighting indicators for displaying colors, character indicators, image indicators and the like.